Ce pour quoi je suis là
by Virginie Parker Evans
Summary: Michael le trahit... Lui, Max Evans, son meilleur ami. Il est tombé amoureux de la belle et tendre Liz Parker... Mais elle... elle...
1. Default Chapter

hey me revoilà pour un one shot Roswell... Polarist pour être précise... Alors si vous aimez les couple peu ocnventionnel... ceci devrait vous satisfaire.

Ce pour quoi je suis là

_« J'ai honte. Si tu savais Maxwell. Toi, mon ami, mon frère, je te trahis. Mais elle est si belle si douce. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Chaque minute qui passe, je pense à elle. Elle m'obsède complètement. »_

Michael se retourna encore une fois sur lui-même. Il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Le sommeil ne lui venait pas. Son esprit était envahi par d'autres pensées. Il n'y avait qu'elle, Liz Parker. Cela faisait quelques mois maintenant que Max l'avait sauvé de la mort au crashdown. Il savait qu'il l'aimait. Et il savait également qu'elle ressentait la même chose pour lui. Il venait de le lire. C'était noir sur blanc dans son journal intime. Journal qu'il tenait précieusement contre lui comme si c'était son bien le plus cher.

_« Je n'ai beau ne faire qu'y penser… Elle est tout de même une partie de moi. Elle me donne une autre raison de t'envier, Max Evans. Tu as son cœur… cette chose pour laquelle je donnerais tout… »_

Liz rangeait le crashdown lorsque Michael passa les portes du restaurant. Elle sursauta légèrement. Il s'approcha d'elle.

-Michael ! Désolée, les cuisines ne tournent plus.

-J'ai déjà mangé.

Il avança un peu plus près d'elle. Elle semblait tétanisée. N'avait-elle tout de même pas peur de lui ? Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait. Il voulait simplement qu'elle le regarde avec les mêmes yeux qu'elle usait pour regarder Max.

-Max m'a dit ce qui s'était passé.

-Et puis, qu'est ce qu'il t'a dit ?

-Que tu avais tout noté dans ton journal.

Elle baissa la tête. Michael eut envie de lui prendre le menton et de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Mais il se débarrassa bien vite de cette pensée. Pourtant, elle était si proche, si fragile, si douce, si… Liz Parker.

-Je le sais depuis huit jours.

-De quoi tu parles ?

-J'étais venu prendre un verre ce soir là. Tu t'en souviens peut-être…

Liz réfléchit un instant et se souvint d'un jour où Michael était passé le soir. Elle écrivait dans son journal, accoudée au bar. Elle fronça les sourcils tentant de déchiffrer ce que Michael essayait de lui dire.

-Tu pouvais nous mettre dans une salle situation. Roswell n'est pas une ville ou on peut sortir du lot, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Il faut savoir qui sont vos amis. Je devais être fixé et voir ce que tu disais dans ton journal.

Non, il ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'il souhaitait uniquement savoir si elle éprouvait réellement quelque chose pour Max. Il ne pouvait pas. Il ne savait que trop bien que Max l'aimait aussi. Il ne pouvait pas gâcher ça. Pourtant il était tombé amoureux d'elle.

-C'est toi qui l'as?

-J'aurais préféré que personne ne soit en courant.

Il ouvrit son blouson et en sortit le journal de la jeune fille. Il le garda un instant dans ses mains. Ce journal représentait tout pour elle. Il lui tendit.

-C'est chouette de savoir qu'on a une amie, en tout cas.

-Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir détruit. Parce que si quelqu'un le trouvait, il saurait tout sur vous.

-Non. Il saurait tout sur toi…

Michael ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Son cœur fut empli d'une joie intense quand Liz lui répondit. Elle avait le sourire aux lèvres et c'était grâce à lui. Il arrivait à la rendre heureuse, ne fut-ce qu'un peu.

-Merci de m'avoir donné une autre bonne raison d'envier Max Evans.

Il se retourna et quitta la crashdown. Il savait à présent que la femme qu'il aimait ne l'aimait pas. Elle était amoureuse de son meilleur ami. Et elle le serait probablement toujours. On ne combat pas un sentiment aussi fort.

« _Voilà plusieurs jours que je n'ai pas écris. Mais pendant ce temps-là, j'ai réfléchi à certains sujets, à ma vie, avant que Max Evans ne me sauve… Tout semble avoir changé depuis. Je ne suis plus la même… Qu'a voulu dire Michael Guérin en me disait que je lui avais fourni une nouvelle raison d'envier Max Evans… Probablement rien. Alors pourquoi depuis, je n'arrête pas d'y songer. »_

-Liz.

_Qu'est ce que je fais là ? Pourquoi je suis sous son balcon à attendre qu'elle me réponde. Je sais qu'elle est là. Je sais qu'elle est là haut. Mais ce n'est pas moi qu'elle attend. Elle en attend un autre… Alors qu'est ce que je fais ici ?_

-Liz, répéta Michael avec insistance.

La jeune fille l'avait déjà entendu. Elle n'avait pas voulu croire tout de suite qu'il était là. Et pourtant c'était vrai. Il l'attendait sous son balcon.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

_Elle a raison… Qu'est ce que je fais là ? Je ne devrais pas être là. Peut-être ai-je ressentit ce besoin de venir pour lui dire… Ca ne se peut pas. Je suis Michael Guérin. Je ne dis pas ce genre de chose. Alors dans ce cas, qu'est ce que je fais là ?_

-Je passais simplement.

-Tu veux monter peut-être.

Il ne se fit pas prier. Il grimpa jusqu'à elle. Pourquoi lui proposait-elle de monter comme ça. Michael était complètement perdu. Il ne savait plus quoi penser de l'attitude de Liz.

-C'est impressionnant, sourit-elle.

Même si il ne laissa rien paraître, Michael fut touché par cette remarque. Le moindre mot de la jeune fille le rendait… juste plus amoureux d'elle encore. Le grand rebelle avait donc un cœur sui fondait au soleil.

-Tu voulais quelque chose ?

-Juste te voir ?

-Tu vas bien.

-Oui pourquoi ?

-Ce n'est pas toi ça, Michael…

_« Elle a raison, effroyablement raison. Ce n'est pas moi ça. C'est tout mon contraire. Je ne suis pas humain. Je suis un extra-terrestre. Je n'éprouve rien. Je suis un mur de pierre. »_

-Je passais m'assurer que tu ne m'en voulais plus pour l'incident du journal.

_« Je ne connais que trop bien ce regard. Tu ne me crois pas c'est évident… Je suis si peu convaincant. J'ai l'air d'un abruti… je ressemble… à Max… »_

-Tu as raison. Je ne suis pas là pour ça !

-Alors, pourquoi ?

-En réalité, ce pour quoi je suis là c'est…

_« Pourquoi elle me regarde avec ses yeux là. Je ne tiendrai pas bien longtemps. Pourquoi est-elle à présent si proche ? Suis-je en train de rêver ou ses doigts effleurent mon bras. Cette fois c'est trop ! »_

Les doigts de Liz passaient bien sur le bras du jeune hybride. Elle comptait y placer la main pour l'inciter à parler. Mais elle n'eut pas le loisir de dire quoique ce soit. Michael la saisit par la taille et l'embrassa fougueusement.

-Michael ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Il ne prit pas la peine de répondre et continua. Il fit glisser ses lèvres le long de son cou. Il fut certain de l'avoir entendu gémir son prénom. Et Michael sourit, satisfait de lui donner ainsi du plaisir grâce à un seul baiser. Il laissa ses mains voyager au gré du corps de la jeune fille. Elle cambra le dos et accueillit son étreinte. Elle aimait ça. Lorsqu'il cessa, elle sembla en redemander.

-Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ?

-À toi de me dire si l'on continue où non ?

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire…

-Ne joue pas la naïve avec moi.

_« J'aime quand elle me sourit comme ça. Elle semble si rieuse, comme si elle voulait jouer à un jeu malsain dont elle serait la maîtresse… tant qu'elle m'inclut, elle peut continuer. Je l'aime tant que je me plierai à toutes ses volontés. »_

-Tu es amoureuse de Max.

_« Pourquoi je lui dis ? Pourquoi je me jette moi-même dans la gueule du loup. Elle va me repousser à présent. Aucun doute là dessus. »_

-Si tu le sais… Pourquoi es-tu ici ?

-Bonne question.

-Tu voulais tenter ta chance ?

_« Quelle chance ? Je le savais que je n'avais aucune chance. Mais ça valait le coup. J'ai encore le goût de ses lèvres sur les miennes. Et ce baiser, personne ne pourra me le reprendre… »_

-Alors sois satisfait…

Liz sourit d'un air coquin. Michael ne comprit pas tout de suite. Elle lui vola un léger baiser sur les lèvres. Voyant ce geste comme une invitation, Michael l'attira à nouveau contre lui et l'embrassa fougueusement. Ils se câlinèrent de longues minutes sur la terrasse. La froideur de la nuit les ramena soudain à la réalité. Liz frémit.

-Tu as froid ?

-Si peu…

-On peut rentrer… je veux dire dans ta chambre.

_« Tu t'es amené sur son balcon sans prévenir, tu l'as embrassé fougueusement, toujours sans prévenir, ça fait dix minutes que tu as une 'relation' avec elle et tu lui proposes déjà d'aller dans la chambre… Il faut que je me calme moi. Cette fille me rend folle… Mais quand elle me sourit comme maintenant…»_

-Si tu veux.

Michael prit la main de Liz et la mena jusqu'à sa chambre. Il la coucha sur le lit et reprit là où il s'était arrêté. Il passa alors ses mains sur son débardeur et lui retira. Il couvrit sa poitrine de mille et un baisers plus sucrés les uns que les autres. Liz ôta le t-shirt de son partenaire. Quand ses mains glissèrent au niveau de son bas ventre pour lui retirer son pantalon, Michael pria le ciel pour qu'elle se dépêche. Il commençait déjà à s'y sentir à l'étroit. Il prit grand soin de la déshabiller tout en douceur savourant chaque moment où sa peau effleurait la sienne. Il dégrafa ensuite le soutient gorge de la jeune fille et passa à nouveau les lèvres sur son corps. El descendit ensuite plus bas. Lorsqu'elle fut entièrement nue, il la contempla. Elle était si belle… et tout à lui. Lorsqu'il entra en elle, elle cambra le dos et se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Il commença les va-et-vient en elle. À plusieurs reprises, elle gémit de plaisir. Elle était toute à lui. Il la serrait, lui faisait amoureusement l'amour et se délectait de savoir qu'il serait à jamais le premier…

-Michael, lui souffla-t-elle à l'oreille sentant monter en elle encore plus de bien-être.

-Je t'aime, lui dit-il d'une voix haletante. Je t'aime…

Elle sourit comme il ne l'avait encore jamais vu sourire. Il continua de la caresser tout en accélérant le mouvement en elle. Ils finirent au bon d'un long moment par crier le nom de l'autre. Michael s'étendit sur le lit de Liz, juste à ses côtés. Il reprit petit à petit une respiration normale. Des gouttes de sueurs perlaient sur son front.

-Je t'aime, murmura-t-il tournant la tête sur le côté et n'apercevant que le mur sombre et froid de sa chambre.

_« Encore une fois, je passe ma main dans mes cheveux… mes rêves sont devenus humains. Et je l'aime… Malgré ma nature. J'étais destiné à l'aimer… voilà mon dessein sur terre. _

_Mais elle… Liz Parker… elle ne saura jamais ce pour quoi je suis là. »_

hey voilà où mon imagination m'a emmenée ces denriers temps. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez. Un Petite review peut-être :P


	2. Chapter 2

Ce pour quoi je suis là...

Note de l'auteur: Après certaines demandes, j'ai finalement décidé de faire une suite à cette fic. En espérant que ça ne décoive pas. La voici. Merci à Ellie Evans et à Hannange pour leur review!

Partie 2…

Michael était assis sur les gradins juste en face du terrain de sport. Il semblait ne prêter attention qu'aux feuilles de papiers qu'il avait imprimer la veille à l'UFO center.

-C'est ce que j'ai vu dans mes rêves.

-On peut revenir à la partie où tu te fais arrêter ?

-Ce n'est rien de sérieux. Max a tout arrangé.

_« Et encore une fois, toi, mon meilleur ami tu me réprimandes. Bien sûr que tu n'as rien arrangé. Je fais tellement de gaffes que tu ne peux pas tout arrangé. Mais Maxwell laisse moi cette obsession… si tu ne me la laisses pas, l'autre reviendra. Et ça, tu ne le souhaite pas. »_

-Je suis connecté avec cet endroit. Je le vois quand je ferme mes yeux. Et la nuit, je ne rêve que de ça. Je ne vais pas le laisser attendre peu importe ce que vous dites.

Michael se leva et laissa Max et Isabel en retrait. Tout deux le savaient. Il n'irait pas loin sans voiture. Depuis qu'il avait eu une vision de cet endroit en touchant cette stupide clef, Michael cherchait sans relâche à le retrouver. Maintenant, il savait. C'était un dôme géodésique situé à Marathon au Texas.

_« Marathon, au Texas. Je trouverai un moyen d'y aller. Et pendant ce temps, je ne penserai pas à elle… Liz Parker. Pourtant c'est son image que je vois à chaque fois que je ferme les yeux… Ce dôme n'est qu'un prétexte, une façade pour éviter de devoir dire à mon meilleur ami que la seule fille sans laquelle il ne peut pas vivre est également celle sans laquelle je ne peux pas vivre. »_

De loin, Michael pouvait toujours apercevoir Isabel et Max, sans doute discutant des prochaines réprimandes qu'ils allaient lui faire. Il soupira. C'était toujours ainsi. Juste après avoir passé les grillages, il l'aperçut. Elle était là, cet air serein et en même temps gêné sur le visage.

-Hey. Michael. Quel est ton parfum de glace préféré.

_« Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça maintenant ? Alors que j'allais m'éloigner pour t'oublier, pourquoi m'abordes-tu ? »_

Michael fronça les sourcils. Il passa à côté de Liz sans même la considérer. Mais la jeune fille ne se laissa pas démonter pour autant. Elle le suivit d'un pas déterminé.

-Nous devons faire ce devoir d'histoire complètement stupide. Et hasard ou non, nous avons été placé ensemble…

-Je n'ai pas le temps là.

-Ça ne prendra que quelques minutes. Le quel de tes parents tu préfères ?

_« Ne me force pas à passer du temps avec toi. C'est déjà assez difficile de te savoir à quelqu'un d'autre… Ne me tente pas. »_

Mais le regarde de Michael s'attarda sur les petits objets qui pendaient au doigt de Liz. Il les fixa avec attention.

-Tu vas quelque part ?

-Maria m'a demandé de passer déposer des paquets pour sa mère donc…

-Tu m'emmènes, et je réponds à tes stupides questions.

_« Tu plisses les yeux et je craque. Tu hoches positivement la tête et nous partons, toi et moi, seuls, en voiture… »_

-C'est la voiture de Maria ?

-Oui. Les paquets sont à l'arrière.

Liz démarra la voiture. Ils roulèrent quelques minutes à travers les routes presque désertes qui menaient à la station essence où Liz devait amener les colis pour Amy De Luca.

-Michael, tu ne peux pas inventer les réponses.

-Je n'invente rien.

-Tu ne lis pas de roman photo.

-C'est pour mettre en valeur mon côté féminin.

_« Tu ris. Ta folle de copine m'aurait pris pour un idiot mais toi, tu me trouves drôle. J'aime cette manière que tu as de remettre des cheveux en place quand tu es gênée. »_

-Tu m'aides avec les boites ?

-Bien sûr…

_« Non… Ce n'est pas moi ça. Je n'accepte pas. Habituellement j'aurais trouvé une excuse, feint un « J'ai mal dos » certes très peu convaincant, mais satisfaisant. »_

Avec l'aide de Michael, Liz apporta les boites au gérant de la station service. Alors que Liz était payée par celui-ci, elle vit son ami se diriger vers la voiture. Elle se dépêcha de remercier le gestionnaire et courut vers la voiture. Michael s'était installé au volant et avait déjà démarré.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Elle grimpa sur le siège avant et fixa Michael d'un air dubitatif. Elle insista pour avoir une réponse.

-Tu voles la voiture de Maria ?

-Je l'emprunte, nuance.

-Tu ne peux pas faire ça !

-Ha tu crois ça.

_« Je démarra devant tes yeux ébahis. L'effet que te procure cette situation m'emplit d'une étrange satisfaction. Il n'y a que toi, moi et le désert… »_

Maria était au crashdown lorsqu'elle avait reçu cet appel étrange de Liz. Elle n'avait pas tout de suite compris ce qui se passait, mais Isabel avait eu l'air agacée de savoir que Michael était sur la route 285 sud.

-Il a trouvé une voiture.

Elle avait murmuré quelques mots à son frère et immédiatement, il s'était levé. Accompagnés par Maria, ils étaient grimpés dans la jeep et avait filé sur la route ne direction de Marathon.

-Tu ne devais pas surveiller le voyant, demanda posément Liz.

-C'est ce que j'ai fait. Je ne l'ai pas quitté des yeux !

La voiture de Maria fit quelques soubresauts et finalement s'arrêta sur le bas côté, là où Michael l'avait amenée. Liz soupira.

-Tu ne pourrais pas faire quelque chose ?

-Je ne m'appelle pas Merlin l'enchanteur !

_« Et encore ton regard se tourne vers moi, surpris par cette soudaine brusque attitude. Je suis nerveux, c'est tout. Mais toi, tu ne sais pas… Tu ne sais pas que j'ai volontairement occulté ce voyant qui clignotait… » _

-Mais je peux essayé, se rattrapa Michael.

Il se leva et se plaça devant la voiture. Il ouvrit le capot, passa sa main dessus. Quelques étincelles en jaillirent. Il le referma et alla se placer à l'arrière.

-Quelque chose me dit que ça n'a pas marché…

-Tu es perspicace…

_« Je ne voulais pas que ça marche. Je voulais rester un peu plus longtemps avec toi. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Mais maintenant, la nuit est à nous… tout comme dans mes rêves… »_

-On ne va pas dormir dans la voiture, si ?

-Tu as une meilleure idée.

_« Et tu me pointes du doigt un motel à quelques pas de nous que je n'avais pas noté au passage… Tu m'étonnes toujours. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu me proposes de passer la nuit avec toi… Et je souris. »_

Michael sortit de la voiture et emmena Liz jusqu'au motel où ils prirent une chambre. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, ils constatèrent l'état de la pièce.

-C'est là qu'ils ont tourné la version X d'Aladdin…

-Ne fais pas ta précieuse.

Le jeune garçon entra et s'installa sur le lit. Il prit bien ses aises et s'étira. Liz resta planté dans un coin de la pièce.

-Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Je te fais peur ?

-C'est qu'on se connaît peu toi et moi…

_« On se connaît peu, oui. Et j'aimerais y remédier. Qu'on se connaisse plus… plus intimement… Plus que tu ne connais Max. Mais c'est impossible. Je tends ma main et te propose de te mettre près de moi. Tu hésites. Finalement tu acceptes. »_

Liz fut étonnée de voir Michael lui suggérer de se placer si près de lui. Elle avança. Elle s'assit sur le bord du lit.

-Tu n'as pas envie de répondre à ce questionnaire, pour éviter d'avoir un 'F'.

-Je t'écoute…

-Bien.

Liz agrippa son sac et en sortit le questionnaire. Elle le regarda avec attention et commença à répondre aux questions. Après un court instant, Liz arriva à la question numéro huit.

-Avez-vous déjà été amoureux ?

-Oui.

_« Et tu relèves la tête, surprise. Tu me dévisages. Tu étais sans doute persuadée que je n'avais jamais aimé personne. Et pourtant, tu es là. Je ne sais même plus pourquoi moi, je suis là. Marathon semble bien dérisoire… »_

Liz acquiesça et nota la réponse de Michael. Elle était visiblement irritée de ne pas en savoir plus.

-Ca t'agace, n'est-ce pas ?

-Pardon ?

-De savoir que j'ai déjà été amoureux.

-Ça me surprend.

-D'autant plus que tu ne sais pas de qui…

_« Ne me souris pas comme ça. Ton honnêteté m'impressionne. Pas une seconde tu n'hésites à me dire oui. »_

-Tu ne veux pas me le dire ?

Michael se leva et se dirigea vers Liz. Elle se leva. Ils étaient à présent face l'un à l'autre. Il se pencha vers elle.

-Je pourrais… Mais ensuite il faudrait que je te tue.

-Très drôle.

_« Mais tu ne ris plus. Tu me regardes sérieusement. Tu veux savoir. »_

-Tu ne veux vraiment pas ?

-Même pas si tu étais la dernière des humaines…

_« Et là tu ris. Mais tu n'en es pas pour autant moins loin. Comme dans mes rêves, tu es proche de moi. »_

Liz resta près de Michael et sentit comme des vibrations émaner de lui. Troublée, elle fit un pas en arrière. Le jeune garçon passa nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux.

-C'est que…

-Ne te justifie pas. Je comprends que tu ne veuilles rien dire. C'est un peu comme nous révéler qui tu étais… tu as eu du mal. D'ailleurs, je ne suis même pas certaine de le savoir…

Michael sourit. Bien sûr qu'elle ignorait tout de qui il était réellement. Il ne l'avait jamais laissé transparaître à personne, excepté à Max et Isabel. Mais elle était si belle, si fragile… toujours si… Liz Parker.

-Je devrais te le dire. Je ne me suis pas privé pour te prendre ton journal pour le savoir.

-Tu voulais savoir si je n'étais pas dangereuse. C'était différent.

_« Cette excuse me sert bien. Alors que la réalité est tout autre. Je voulais savoir si tu l'aimais…. »_

-Je t'ai menti.

-Quoi ?

-Je n'ai pas pris ton journal pour savoir si tu étais dangereuse.

-Tu n'as… Pourquoi alors ?

Michael se racla le fond de la gorge en s'éloignant d'elle. Il s'était mis dans de beaux draps. Mais il ne pouvait plus reculer. Cependant, il souhaitait trouver une parade.

-J'en ai déjà trop dit… Et je ne voudrais vraiment pas avoir à te tuer.

Liz sembla se satisfaire de cette réponse même si sa curiosité n'était pas rassasiée. Michael fit craquer les os de sa nuque avant de désigner d'un doigt le lit.

-Je suppose que ce n'est pas la peine que j'insiste, je veux dire, pour qu'on partage le lit.

Et comme de bien entendu, elle s'avança vers lui pour lui murmurer à l'oreille :

-Pas même si tu étais le dernier des extra-terrestres.

_« J'aurais dû me douter que tu dirais ça. Tu as toujours les bons mots. Mais tu me souris et c'est le plus important. Je dormirai sur le sol. Mais j'aurai le plaisir de te savoir à côté de moi… »_

Maria, Max et Isabel avait par chance aperçut la voiture rouge de Maria sur le bas côté de la route. Ils s'en étaient approchés et maintenant, ils entraient dans la chambre du motel dans lequel se trouvaient probablement Liz et Michael. Alors qu'ils passaient la porte et allumait la lumière, Liz glissa sur le côté et s'écroula sur Michael. Max plissa les sourcils.

-On pensait que vous aviez besoin d'aide mais apparemment…

_« Tu es sur moi. À cet instant précis, ton corps frôle le mien en tout endroit. Ton regard se plonge au plus profond de mes yeux. Cette seconde n'appartient qu'à moi. Tu n'es qu'à moi. Je ne sais pas comment, je ne sais pas pourquoi… Mais tu es tombée de ce lit… Mais déjà, trop tôt, tu t'éloignes._

Liz se redressait rapidement en entendant la voix de Max. Elle se confondit en excuses et diverses explications auxquelles le jeune homme prêtait une grande attention.

-Ce n'est pas la peine de mentir, chérie.

_« Je tourne cette situation à la dérision. Mais j'aimerais parfois pourvoir te surnommer ainsi… Bien que chérie ne soit pas du tout mon genre. Tu me regardes, l'air atterré. Mais au moins, ton attention est fixée sur moi… pas pour longtemps. »_

Le regard de Liz revint sur Max. Il sourit. La remarque que fit alors Isabel était à la fois drôle et vraie. Une fois que Michael disait cela, tout était fini. Une altercation entre Max et son meilleur ami s'en suit.

_« J'ai mis la vie de ta protégée en danger. Tu crois que je ne le sais pas. Mais ce que tu ignores, c'est que moi aussi je l'aurais protégé au péril de ma vie… Je l'aime trop pour la perdre. »_

-Maintenant qu'on est là, on n'a pas de temps à perdre, déclara Max une fois la situation aplanie. Allons jusqu'à Marathon.

_« La voiture de Maria est vite réparée. Et toi, si belle, si douce, tu as compris. Je le sais. Tu as compris que j'aurais pu la réparer moi-même. C'est sans doute la raison pour laquelle tu restes avec moi dans cette jetta rouge alors que les autres repartent dans la jeep. Ta meilleure amie ne saisit pas. C'est parce qu'elle ne sait rien… »_

La jeep avait pris un peu d'avance. De là où ils étaient, Michael et Liz ne pouvaient presque plus les voir à l'horizon. Michael évitait de pousser le moteur. Ou plutôt, cette excuse était à nouveau pratique. Il voulait juste passer plus de temps avec elle.

-Tu aurais pu la réparer, annonça Liz en brisant le silence qui c'était installé.

-J'aurais pu. Mais je ne l'ai pas fait.

-Pourquoi ?

_« Tu en connais la raison. Pourquoi tiens-tu tant à me l'entendre dire ? Pourquoi m'imposes-tu à tout prix ton rejet qui s'en suivra indubitablement ? »_

-Pour la même raison qui m'a poussé à prendre ton journal.

-Ce n'est pas toi ça, Michael.

_« Elle a raison, effroyablement raison. Tout comme lorsqu'elle me le soufflait dans mon rêve… Cela ne se peut pas. »_

-Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise. C'est comme ça.

Le silence retomba dans la petite voiture rouge dont l'antenne était surmontée d'un alien. Il ne fut brisé que quelques heures plus tard alors qu'ils arrivaient à Marathon.

-Ne dis rien de ce que tu sais à Max.

-Je ne sais rien, Michael.

Liz ouvrit la portière et à peine un poignée de secondes plus tard, elle rejoignait Max. Michael resta un instant dans la voiture. Il avait déclenché toute cette histoire, et une fois arrivé sur les lieux, il ne bougeait plus. Il ne faisait plus rien, trop obsédé par une autre pensée. Néanmoins, ou bout d'un long moment d'hésitation il se leva. Ils pénétrèrent dans le dôme géodésique. Très vite, Michael dû recourir à la clef. Il se concentra mais n'arriva à rien… jusqu'à ce qu'il croise le regard de Liz. Elle avait confiance en lui. Il se concentra à nouveau et eu une nouvelle vision. Il découvrit une pièce au sous sol. Là, ils y trouvèrent tout un tas de papier. S'en suivit rapidement l'arrivée de Topolsky.

_« De ta main droite, tu serrais Maria. Mais de l'autre, tu t'es accrochée à moi. Je n'étais pas à ta portée mais je me suis approché. Et là, tu as serré ma main… Au nez et à la barbe de Max, c'est moi que tu étreignais si faiblement pourtant… peut-être qu'un jour, finalement, tu sauras, ce pour quoi je suis là… »_

_à suivre..._


End file.
